Inuyasha:Dark Priestess of the Shikon no Tama
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: Just as Inuyasha has to deal with a girl who travels through the future, it's obvious his brother has a similar fate. The only diffrence is this girl is a half-breed and she's more than suicidal, but she cannot die. Unless, something happens to the shikon jewel. "I think your forgetting your priorities. Do you have to keep protecting me? We're trying to kill me, remember!"
1. Chapter 1

A.N: New Year? NEW STORY! This is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction and so Im hoping it is enjoyed. PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! I really need encouragment on this one. I've been trying out new writing techniques, like actually describing the settings and keeping the charecter in one personality instead of jumping all over the place. And for readers from my other fictions who are asking 'you didn't update this one!' I can't help it, when I get an idea, I gotta post it. So any ways this is Inuyasha: The Dark Priestess of the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

**_Akira: Ichi _**

**_ Enter the Half Blooded Priestess._**

* * *

"_Why won't you just_ die _already_?!"

The young girl ran as fast as she was able. She was barley successful with out-maneuvering the older demon woman as she was chased out of the village and into the forest. Her breathing was ragged as the woman's claws slashed at her back once again. Her back was badly burned, signaling she was poisoned, yet it seemed that it meant nothing. Had no effect.

"Sister why?! Why do you want to kill me so dearly?! I'm sorry Im not full blooded! I'm sorry!" The little girl screeched as her back regenerated. The demon woman laughed but then snarled at the younger girl as she tripped and fell. Her purple-black hair covered her face as she struggled to get up.

"No sister please! I do want to die, but not by your hands! Don't filthy them on a half blood like me! I'll find someone who can end me I swear it on Mother's life! Please sister. Daiyu. Don't put so much effort on to my account!" The woman, Daiyu, growled low. Her coal black eyes flashed with anger. Her claws cracked as she glared at the half demon that laid before her, trembling.

"Are you saying that I can not kill you, Kuroki? That I am not capable of taking your life?! That _I_ **AM** _WEAK_?! Do **NOT** _**MOCK ME**_!" Kuroki gasped but on instinct grabbed something on her side.

"Piasumūn Buredo!" Daiyu went flying when Kuroki slashed the fan towards her without making contact.

"I'm sorry! I promise you I will die! If that is your wish of me, sister, than I shall!" With that Kuroki took off into the forest. Effectively escaping the wrath of the demon Daiyu.

* * *

The sunset across the sky bled red as The Lord of the West flicked his wrist to get rid of remaining cricks.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That was amazing! As usual of coarse, but it's not like I doubted you or anything! I was just commenting since it was the amount of demons that there were-" The man proceeded to walk away, ignoring the little toad demon as he continued his journey throughout the forest. The man had just defeated a bounty of demons. Ah-Un followed close behind his master. "Wait for me my lord!" The green one cried as he chased after Sesshomaru.

Little did the great demon know was that one of his prey was still alive, grasping for life.

* * *

Kuroki tensed yet coward in fear as she began to walk throughout the forest. There were demon remains everywhere! Her fan, which was eight inches long and five inches wide, was spreaded out in front of her face, only her eyes were seen. She stumbled into a clearing where she saw a mighty beast twitching and groaning. Bravely she walked to it and began speaking.

"Are you also a victim of the one who defeated the rest of these demons?"

The demon groaned and opened an eye to her, it's deep green skin

giving off a pungent odor.

"Yes child. Why does this intrest you so? What is it that you are called? And your age?" The girl stood as tall as her small body could as her deadly ameythest eyes glared down at the monster. She had no fear of death by a demon because no demon could take her life. "I am the one they call Kuroki. The Dark Priestess. I am searching for a strong demon so that I may ask for his or her …assistance in a mission that I am to complete. My age, if you must know, is eight years of old."

The demon looked over her carefully eyeing her very strange outfit. Most priestess garments were red and white or any color that was bright, but hers were black and gray. Very seldom colors that not even most priests wear during funerals. What was also strange was that her left arm sleeve was completely torn off and there were claw marks across her back when she turned to look at the setting sky.

"And I ask why you are searching for a strong demon? Do you wish to slay it?" The girl ignored him and closed her fan only to re-open it. What was once a simple light blue fan was that of a dangerous black and orange patterned one with spikes on the edge.

"Tell me who is this demon and I maybe able to heal you. Maybe even be able to make you stronger than before." She knew she had the demon caught in her trap the minute she uttered 'heal'. His eyes widned in a sickning delight and he smiled a twisted one, his centipede like body twitching at the thought to be able to move again.

"If that is all you desire than turn your back to me and walk five steps. There on the ground you shall be able to see a piece of white and red silk. His scent should still be on it. The scent of the Ruler of the West, Lord Sesshomaru. It was he that has defeated I and all of these unworthy foes." Kuroki stepped towards the piece of cloth like the demon said and she sniffed it for a scent. She smelled that of wood, sage and blood. Turning back to the demon she let out a cruel half smile.

"Very well. You have kept your end of the bargain and so I shall keep mine. I will heal you by removing you FROM THIS WORLD!" The fan left her fingertips as she spoke, and the demon roared with fury at the trickery that had fell upon him. He died cursing her name.

Kuroki held up her small left hand and the fan came back. Taking another whiff of the cloth she began to take off towards the lingering scent of Sesshomaru. The demon's question lingered in her mind.

'Do you wish to slay it?'

Frowning, her hold on the fan tightened as she snapped it back close.

"Actually I hope this Lord Sesshomaru shall be able to slay me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I am so sorry if Sesshomaru is a bit... Ok alot OOC. I'm trying! Give me some tips here and there please! **

* * *

**Akira: Nii**

_**Sesshomaru and the Girl of Sorrow**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was annoyed.

Grinding his teeth he paused in his walking and glared at nothing. Ignoring Jaken's inquiries of his intentions, he smelled the air to make sure the faint scent that had been following him was still there. And in fact it was.

"Come out now and face me. If you wish to duel, I will be glad to endure your request."

Leaves shuffled behind him on his right and he waited as he heard a voice.

"You are... Sesshomaru...are you not? I beg of you a favor." He turned and was a bit surprised to see a small girl. She was bowing in no doubt fear, but also respect. "How dare you approach His majesty like you are his familiar?! It is _**Lord**_ Sesshomaru for your information!"

Sesshomaru silenced his servant by kicking him in to a tree out of annoyance. Watching the young girl he smelled demonic blood, but also that of a mortal.

"What is it that a low life hanyou would wish of me? What makes you think you are worthy of my presence?"

The girl looked up but then quickly bowed back down. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. How rude of me. My name is Kuroki and I wish of you to kill me to be blunt." That was two surprises in a row. He did not like this one bit. Sesshomaru liked knowing the situation. He liked knowing what his odds were, how predictable his prey would be, what he could gain. Seeing this girl begging to be killed at such a young age made his mind run a few laps to keep up with the situation.

"Please! I beg of you this! For you are the strongest demon out there! I practiclly have run into demons' battles to end this life but everytime I seem close to death my body regenerates and I return back to normal. As though I wasnt even scratched! No amount of poison has been able to hurt me. You are my only way out of this, Lord Sesshomaru. You'll help me fulfill my promise to my dear sister, Daiyu. Please! Kill me!"

Sesshomaru was now floored. The girl couldn't die by a demon's hand? That was unusual and never even dreamt of. Half of him wanted to do it just to see if it was true but half wanted to keep walking and ignore the dirty half breed. His curiousity won over though. Turning towards the girl he let a brow receed to his hairline.

"Why is it that you seek death? Even so by someone ruthless such as I?" The girl, Kuroki, stood up and looked him in the eyes with a hopeful smile. "It is for that very reason that I came. Since you are the most ruthless out there, you should be able to cut me down without any remorse. It has to be. There's no other way that I can die. I seek death because my sister asked it of me. And I would do anything for my sister to prove that even though she's full blooded and I am half, I would always follow her will." The man needed no more information to flow since his curiousity was quenched, he let his claws grow and she smiled widely.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The man simply slashed with his poisined claws and her body seperated into three diagonal pieces. A black mist settled around her and formed an orb around her remains. Watching on with careful eyes, the man watched in slight awe as she regenerated back together again.

She fell to her knees, coughing up a storm. Kuroki look saddned and stared at her hands in despair.

"No! This can't be! Not even the strongest of demons...c-could end me?! H-How? How is this possible?!" Kuroki demanded, looking at Sesshomaru for answers that he simply could not give. He would have guessed she was a spirit, but no, her blood was well rushing and her heart was pounding. He could hear it.

"I suppose you are some sort of immortal, although I do not know of any real explanations. You are simply immune to demons. If you knew this, why not have gone to a human instead?" Kuroki held herself tightly as she looked away and began her explanation.

"I've tried that as well. But when the man's sword stroke down, a poison like gas came from my mouth and burned him beyond recognition."

"So you are indestructible." Sesshomaru concluded and she shivered at the revelation. "No! No! That can't be!" She cried and the man simply called on Jaken. They began to walk out of the forest when Sesshomaru noticed he wasn't being followed. Turning to the girl, who was still on her knees, spoke in a gruff voice.

"Are you coming or not?"

Kuroki stood and ran up to him without questions. He took on her challenge and so she would do whatever he said untill the day her heart finally stopped beating.

* * *

That night, Sesshomaru leaned back against a tree, golden eyes closed. The girl was kneeling beside him, sewing the piece of cloth that she found back on to his right sleeve. Noticing the claw marks on her back, the man didn't utter a single word. What kind of sister did that? Then again he really couldn't say anything. The only brother he had and he wished the high priestess, Kikyo, hadn't killed him so that he would have been the one to do so.

"Lord Sesshomaru. May I sew the pant leg as well?" He just grunted at her, wishing that she would just go away. Kuroki had scooted towards his outstretched leg and began to patch up the medium sized hole near his calf.

When Kuroki was done with that she gave a soft smile of approvement and deemed his clothes proper enough for the lord. Sesshomaru's eyes opened once more to see the girl grab her Piatsumūn Buredo and walked towards the outward way of the clearing. Feeling eyes on her she turned and saw the question in his eyes. Where was she going?

"I am simply going out for a drink of water. I saw a lake a few meters back."

"I shall accompany you." He decided, wanting to observe the girl more. For someone who wanted to end her life she was afraid of everything. Not to mention that, that fact alone was idiotic since she could not die. Walking along side her they traveled in silence as she played with the fan. He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary with it but then again he's never seen it in action.

Once they arrived at the lake, Kuroki dropped to her knees and stuck her head in the water, gulping down almost a gallon in ten seconds flat. Coming back up for air, the girl squeezed the access water from her hair onto the forest floor. Jaken had been strangely quiet since she came along and even took to not following them to the river. Perhaps he was afraid of the girl.

When she finished drinking her fair share of water -which was actually a little to much for someone of her mass- she sat with her legs on top of one another with them bent and on her side by her hip. Kuroki looked strangely unreal as her fingertips began to darken and a smoke fueled out of her. It was captured by the Piatsumūn Buredo, and it pulsated before settling down into the normal fan.

"When you drink water, the poison that you had gathered from other demons is taken by your fan?" Sesshomaru questioned and she nodded. "Yes. Any excess energy that I cannot handle is sucked away from me by my Piatsumūn Buredo and can be used for my next attack the next time that I engage in battle." She stood on her tiny legs and stretched before opening and closing her Piatsumūn Buredo. Opening once more her eyes hardened as her fan turned black with orange hexagons decorated everywhere and spikes dotted the tip of each fold on the fan.

"Here." Kuroki held it out to Sesshomaru and he put it in his hand like it was a toxic of some sort. Just because she couldnt die didnt mean he should touch things of hers that could do him harm. Seeing as though nothing happened he closely examined it and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You can see the energy flowing."

Kuroki nodded and pointed at the black rippling waves inside her weapon.

"Sister said that this was left for her by Mother but it was un-useful to her and so she tried to throw it away. When I found it, these things appeared and my demonic energy grew stronger in a second flat: but it also weakened my body. Now I can hardly hold anything that is beyond five pounds." Sesshomaru just watched as she closed her fan and her eyes softened. She smiled and sat next to him in an attempt to be friendly.

This Sesshomaru did not do friendly.

But none of the less he said nothing as the girl played with her fan like it was a child's toy. Her head leaned against his arm and he tensed with obvious unease. Something about having a girl with a deadly fan, or that could not die made him a little edgy.

After awhile Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was asleep. Her deep purple- to- the- point- of- black hair fell messily into her face. Her tiny hand squeezed his silk like hakama. Hearing her soft snores, he glowered at the position he was in.

He had to carry her back, didn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Heyo! New chappy! I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, they made me so happy! Like I get a big goofy grin whenever I remember them. So here's the reward!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Akira: San **

_-Two Years in the Passing_-

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, monster?"

Kuroki was surrounded by a bunch of kids her age or older. They began to gang up on her simply because of her looks. She did not want to hurt anyone though and so she did the only thing she could.

Take the beating.

The ten year old knew that her lord, Sesshomaru, would question what has happened. Why her purple locks were stained with her own blood and why her face was covered in dirt. Did she not have her Piatsumūn Buredo on her person? Why is it that whenever she entered a village she would allow human scum to act like they owned her? Was she not under the care of the great demon Sesshomaru? Kuroki was already bracing herself by making up answers for his questions when one boy kicked her in the stomach. She flinched but did not wimper. Kuroki simply waited untill they all had their fair share of cruelty time and made her way towards the river in the forest.

"I must hurry before Lord Seashomaru comes back from his journey." The girl thought outloud, letting her head splash into the water and beginning to scrub the blood out of her hair.

Not even ten seconds later did the demon himself appear and snatched the girl out of the water and into the air. Her eyes widened in shock and fear before settling on worry. He raised her by her kimono and made the hanyou look at him in the eyes. Kuroki whimpered again and tried to look away from the golden orbs but they flashed red and so she was forced to stay.

"Who has spilt your blood? Who dared to raise a hand against you?" Kuroki bit her lip and he growled his first and final warning. "I... I fought against a demon." She lied and his finger reached out to pinch her arm. She cried out in pain and he rose a brow, obviously saying he wasn't asking again.

"Ow! My lord, please! I-It was the village children who hated my kind!"

"And why did you not fight back?" He asked tightly and she shivered when his fingers threatened to tighten there hold on her skin once more. "B-because! Mother always said not to fight against mortals." Sesshomaru scoffed and began running quickly back towards the village, Kuroki clinging tightly to his tail as she was held close to him.

"Your mother is not here anymore. So if you wish to continue to journey with me, you have to be able to at least take down a mere human. *Scoff* Honestly, this sickens me. You have some demon blood running through you, you shouldn't succumb to such trash so easily." Kuroki realized he was taking her back to the village which lied just up ahead and she began to struggle from his grasp futilely. She knew that the man would make her fight back every single one.

"O-Onegai! Lord Sesshomaru, no! I-I c-cant! I can not do it!" His eyes bore down at the child and she shook with fear. Not from what her punishment would be, but by betraying her mother's instructions to her. She cowered at the thought and the man groaned in annoyance.

"Fine. But the next time a mortal tries to harm you: **kill them**."

That night Sesshomaru left Kuroki with Jaken in a clearing where they had set up camp.

"Why did he leave me?… Have I done something wrong, Jaken?"

The ten year old poked and prodded at the embers as the fire created dangerous yet saddened glints in her eyes. The little toad demon grumbled something under his breath that not even her half demonic hearing could pick up.

"Ja...ken?" Kuroki questioned and the little toad demon snapped. "Are you seriously that blind or is your age the cause of your stupidity? Lord Sesshomaru has sacrificed alot to find someone who could kill you and you couldn't even stand up against a stinking human?! How dare you sit there and pretend to be so innocent! You are nothing but a distraction to my lord!"

Kuroki sat there stunned, eyes widened in shock. Did Sesshomaru really feel that way? That he could not wait to get rid of his nuiscance? Well it did make sense. He was practically challenged to kill her and she knew that The Lord of the West never backed away from a battle.

"Y-yes, Jaken. I…I understand." Standing up, her head fell towards the forest floor with shame and regret. Her eyes were watering with remorse. 'I never thought about Lord Sesshomaru. He's been so kind to me and yet… I never considered that I was imposing on his life. Im terrible, just like sister said. I really should die. No one would miss me.' Kuroki held up her Piatsumūn Buredo and let the weapon span out in front of her face, hiding the tears that threatened to spill.

"I am sorry that Ive been an inconvience and wish that you would have told me this information two years ago." With that Kuroki stood by the tree, her face opposite of her lord's henchman and waited untill he settled back to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Kuroki woke up grudgingly and began packing camp like she normally did. Sesshomaru was back and she knew he was awake the moment her eyelids fluttered. Chancing a glance back at him, her lord's eyes were wide open. The girl gave a small smile of a greeting and continued to pack. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. She was exceedingly quiet this day.

As they continued their journey across the lands, Kuroki remained silent the whole time. The demon male knew she wasn't very talkative to begin with but she said slightly more than he said in a week. Now she was just keeping up the pace and gazing at the lands before them.

"Is something the matter, Kuroki?"

The girl gave another soft smile and shook her head. With that the group began there walking once more. Kuroki fed Ah-Un an apple filled with a special type of blood that he loved and patted his back.

* * *

A few days later, Kuroki's Piatsumūn flew out of her hand and straight past Sesshomaru who was momentarily shocked. Jaken started going on about how Kuroki would try to do that to his lord when a bright light exploded. Jaken was to stupid to notice that she didn't throw it. Even Sesshomaru knew that with his back turned to her. If she was aiming for him, she would aim for his side.

She always targeted the side, not the head.

And she never missed her mark.

"My Piatsumūn?!" She cried, getting ready to chase it when a feminine voice sounded throughout the meadow.

"Kuroki... The Dark Priestess. Do you know what your name means?"

The small girl froze and Sesshomaru silently stood by the hanyou. Kuroki made a noise of confusion but held her hand up so her fan could return to her.

It did not come.

Kuroki began shaking. Her fan always came back! ALWAYS! What was going on?! Was something wrong with her?

"Kuroki. Come. You must remember me now, don't you?" The disembodied voice was no more as the ground beneath her began to shake. She looked around for the source but seeing nothing, Kuroki began to worry. She didn't smell another demon besides Sesshomaru. Who could this be?

The ground split under her feet and the girl screamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The man instantly caught her and moved to another part of the forest.

"**Kuroki? Why has thou forsaken me? Do you not remember my voice**?!"

"I have no clue who you are, but I think you are insane!"

Sesshomaru, unknowingly, kept the girl in his arms and the child clung tightly to his tail. Jaken kept going on and on about the thing causing this to show itself, but Kuroki had other plans. Well at least...her body did.

Kuroki jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms, her amythest eyes clouded over. No emotion showed in her purple orbs as she began pacing towards the light. She then broke into an all out run.

Sesshomaru followed, intrigued yet angered at the sudden turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akira: Shô **

-_**The Princesses of the Falcon Clan**_-

* * *

**Where am I?**

**What is this place?**

** Kuroki circled around a dark space, seeing no type of light. Yet she could see everything. Her eyes could see the wind swirls of her inner conciousness and she could see her hand held in front of her face. **

**She was darkness incarnate, after all. **

**In her hand was her Piatsumūn, she realized, and she tried to open it. But it denied her command.**

** "Kuroki!"**

**Kuroki looked around, but there was no sign of that voice. That annoyingly high pitched decible of a voice. Jaken.**

** "Brat, wake up this instant!"**

**So she was asleep then? Willing herself to open her eyes, the woman's voice came back to her.**

** "My dearest, Kuroki. Do you wish to know how to control your Piatsumūn Buredo? How to be in sync with it and not just to use it as a weapon? It is alive and would like to be treated more than a tool!" The voice held extreme amounts of accusation. Kuroki gasped and held up the closed fan.**

** "Piatsumūn is... alive?!"**

**Looking down at her fan, she felt a sudden pulsation and her eyes widened in surprise. How could a fan be alive, and why was she able to use it? If she's really been mistreating this living thing, she felt ashamed and would do anything to make it right.**

**Whatever the cost.**

* * *

Sesshomaru surveyed his surroundings. They were at the base of a mountain that had stairs carved into the front of it.

Kuroki was asleep on the first step, the toad imp screaming at her to open her eyes. The girl looked frightened in her dreams. An unreal glow overcame her and the demon lord vaugley wondered if she would spontaneously combust.

Up above on the second landing of stairs, a woman with long green hair and silver eyes, dressed in a luxuric kimono stepped down towards the group of four. Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his sword and tensed each moment she came closer to the sleeping girl. They both said nothing as she produced Kuroki's fan from her bosom and placed it over the little girl's heart. Kuroki gasped and awoke, her amethyst eyes temporarily red before flashing back to the royal purple orbs.

"Do you realize now? That Piatsumūn…is a part of you?" The woman asked and Kuroki nodded her head. Her long white hair mused all over the place. "Now you must train with the one who created the moon blade. Only then will you unlock Piatsumūn's true potential."

Kuroki nodded and Ai held out the fan. She took it carefully. Looking at it through new eyes, she stared at it in awe and wondered what exactly would this meant for her now.

"But where must I go to control Piatsumūn?"

Ai stood and smiled looking at the sun setting horizon.

"I shall accompany you for I can not explain the consequences of this trip. Come child, let us go."

* * *

"Something feels weird." Kuroki commented as the group left the mountain of Kazihiko. Ai nodded and looked around the forest.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his sword, also feeling a strange presence.

The ground began to shake.

"This time it is not me!" Ai hollered over the rubble and Kuroki's heart began to pound in fear. Why is that though? The main reason she traveled with Sesshomaru was so that they could find someone strong enough to kill her.

That's when the shaking stopped.

"You **_BRAAAATTTTT_**!" They heard a shrill scream and Kuroki's eyes widened in horrification. She began to shake. That voice…

"Sister…!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched slightly. From the trees stepped a woman with the robes of a royal. Her black eyes pierced the air like an arrow that was shot straight at the ten year old. Her blue-to-the-point-of-black hair was crafted into a beautiful braid and her face adorned a spiteful scowl.

"Did you seriously think I would not find you?! You will die! And it shall be today!"

Faster than anything, before Daiyu could even move, Sesshomaru's sword was at her throat.

"Is there a reason you wish for the child to die other than jealousy?"

'Jealousy?' Both Ai and Kuroki thought, Kuroki's grip on her fan tightened ten fold. Daiyu sputtered but then her snarl was directed at Sesshomaru.

"Jealous? I? Of a HALF BREED?! Ha! Do not try to amuse me!"

Daiyu flipped away and finally settled on her haunch legs, robes about her to reveal a smooth porcelain leg with a mark of a falcon. Kuroki gaped and looked between the two. How had Seashomaru known about them?

-_Flashback-_

_ In a palace in the southern part of Japan, demons could hear the sound of a woman screaming._

_ "The baby is arriving." A man called out, ushering his six year old daughter out of the room._

_ "But Papa…!"_

_"No buts. Princess go continue your studies outside. Nauga will be out with you in a little while."_

_ Daiyu grumbled but flinched as her father's mistress began screaming again. Spirits that was murder on the ears!_

_Daiyu headed outside and she felt something perch on her shoulder._

_ "Nauga. Good afternoon to you." She greeted and the falcon said the same._

_ "Is this not exciting, Princess Daiyu? You are to have a younger sibling in just a mere hour or two." The falcon questioned, deep voice reverating around them. Daiyu frowned and arrived at a lake, quite a bit a ways from the palace. Picking up a pebble, she began skimming rocks across the water easily with her demonic strength._

_ "Sibling? Hm! I am an only child. That thing is a filthy half breed who isn't worth my time."_

_ "Do not speak that way, Princess! After all, the child will be the youngest of your lord father. In the Falcon Clan the youngest always takes the throne instead of the eldest."_

_ Daiyu growled animalistically. Slapping Nauga away, she scowled and her eyes narrowed._

_ "Mother has worked me to hard to become queen. That _**abomination**_ will not take what's mine!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Daiyu cursed at the memory. Her eyes locked with the fear filled ones of her father's spawn.

"You will never have my title, Brat. Never!"

Kuroki shook her head and stepped away. "I don't want it! I told you and your lord father that!"

Sesshomaru placed his sword back in his sheath and his claws grew. Daiyu's eyes flashed blue and stayed that color, claws growing even longer. Taking off into the air, Kuroki whimpered and Ai placed the girl behind her.

"It's going to be alright." She murmured soothingly before looking up at Daiyu who had sprouted black wings from her back. "What you are doing is disgraceful! Does your family's clan honor not mean anything to you? And you want to be queen!"

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?!"

Kuroki looked away and she heard a scream of pain. Looking back up, Sesshomaru's claws were embedded into Daiyu's arm. Retracting his arm, Daiyu bit her lip and held her other hand to the wound in her right forearm. She dropped from the air to the ground and landed brutally on her back. Sitting back up, she chuckled ruefully and grinded her teeth.

"So I see she has the Lord of the West protecting her. What has she promised you? When she comes of age she will give our lands over to you? No matter. It will never happen."

Daiyu waved her hand and a tornado of wind circled around her.

"I'm afraid our dance of death shall have to be postponed, Half-Breed. Until then."

Daiyu dissappeared.

* * *

A few days later, Lord Sesshomaru listened to the girl carefully as she explained her dream. She had been avoiding the talk about her sister visiting but it was not as though Sesshomaru cared. Kuroki was just his play thing, it's not like he worried for her.

"Lady Ai said that I was not using Piatsumūn correctly and that I had to train with the maiden who created the fan to be able to use it again. She also explained that my name meant "Dark Stranger" and that Im the only one who could correspond with Piatsumūn because I could share its emotions."

Sesshomaru took all of this in with an apathetic look on his beautiful face. Kuroki knew him long enough to know that he wanted more information. Like if she thought if they could trust her. Though trust was a strong word to the man. More of... believe her. Kuroki just continued to smile at Sesshomaru as they followed the woman called Ai.

"Where are we headed, Wench?" Ai turned and started walking backwards without any trouble. "Look around, Lord Sesshomaru! You should know this place. If you don't I shall tell you when we've arrived."

Sesshomaru growled low in a warning, preparing to cut the woman down.

Kuroki giggled and looked up at the sky. The woman named Ai was a demonic priestess, which shocked the girl. Other than her, she hadnt known that full-fledged demoness' could actually be a priestess. Though it also was not like the girl could purify anything, it was more of she could taint what is pure. Deciding to snap back into reality, Kuroki gasped and ran from Sesshomaru's side to a tree.

A tree with a boy pierced to it by an arrow.

A boy Sesshomaru knew to well.

'**InuYasha**'.

Even thinking his name brought severe spitefullness and irritation to the daiyokai.

"What happened to him?" Kuroki questioned quietly and in a daze. He was pretty, she realized, but not like her lord. No, he was the rough type of beauty that came with fighting. Kuroki studied the man when she saw something intresting. "Look at his ears! They're like a little puppy's!" She exclaimed and she climbed up to touch them. Lady Ai chuckled and watched on with a sort of motherly eyes.

"She maybe darkness, but she's still just a child." Sesshomaru didn't care about that.

"Why are we in the forest of InuYasha? Kuroki, get down before you catch that mutt's stupidity. He may be dead but it still lingers." He muttered the last part and Kuroki immediately followed his command. Walking back to his side, Ai walked a little further towards a well.

"This is the Bone Eaters well. Here we will find the maiden that created Piatsumūn." The woman pulled Kuroki foward which caused Sesshomaru to growl, but was calmed by a smile from his child companion. What effect did she have on him, he didn't know. But two years with her did make him a little fawn over his 'project'.

Speaking of his play thing, Kuroki was sitting on the edge of the well, knees wobbling together and hands pressed against her thighs. He could tell she was afraid by the way she was sitting. He could see her amethyst eyes moving every which way. She was nervous.

"Kuroki get down, you will fall." Kuroki almost jumped off of the well to comply to his order when suddenly, something grabbed her. Her small eyes widened as she slowly started tipping backwards as time seemed to still. Everything happened so quick.

Kuroki was pulled back into the well.

Lady Ai blocked Sesshomaru's path.

Kuroki let out a piercing scream.

Her arm reached out for someone to help her as gravity surpassed her. Kuroki's amethyst eyes watered with the friction. Eventually she had to close them because the wind rushing past her was to much. Up above, her half demonic hearing picked up the sound of yelling and a sword being drawn.

The thing which had grabbed her was a wisp of blue energy, neither pure or evil. It wrapped around her legs and neck—pulling her down even faster. How long does this well last?!

Finally she reached the bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I think for this story I'll update once a month every third Sunday. That way I could set a goal for myself and not slack off. Any objections? By the way, if you hadnt noticed, the first few chapters are just getting to know Kuroki and her training, hints why it's so slow. It will pick up once she turns 15 in a few chapters. Anyways. On with the show! **

* * *

**Akira: Go**

-**_A New World?_**-

* * *

Grunting with the effort to climb up the well, Kuroki no longer heard the fighting above her.

All was calm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called as she misplaced a step on a smooth rock and went tumbling down. She screamed and hit the ground with a whimper.

"Owww."

The dark priestess was definently going to have a bump on her head. The girl tried two more times, both ending with her failure. "Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken?! Please! Help me!" More softly, she hugged her knees and let her hair cover her eyes, as if it would hide her sadness. "I don't want to be alone."

Sucking it up, she balled her fist in determination. "No, I can't give up! Lord Sesshomaru's been teaching me to be strong. You can do this, Kuroki." Trying once more, she finally felt the sun's rays spill across her face. She sat on the edge of the well, her breathing labored.

"Who are you?"

Kuroki looked up to see a girl her age in very strange clothing. The girl had pale skin, long black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She held out her hand for Kuroki to take it and hesitantly she did. She could smell that the girl was human.

"My name is Kuroki. Might I ask where I am?" The girl looked confused on her introduction but smiled and rolled her eyes.

"My name's Kagome Higuriashi! Your in Japan silly!"

Kuroki looked around and stared in awe of where they were. In the skyline were collassal masses and down below, some chrom like palaquin bearers were moving faster than the average eye could see.

"C'mon! I want you to meet Grandpa! We can be the bestest of friends, EVER!" Kagome squeeled excidetly. Kuroki had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"So you came out of the well?"

Kagome asked in awe at dinner and the girl nodded.

"Yes. I was traveling with a... friend and the next, I was found here. The woman that was helping me said this was the way to find the artist that made my fan." To show what she meant, Kuroki held up her Piastumūn and Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened in shock.

"Actually, I might be able to help you! My older sister, Kira, she made a fan similar to that one several years ago. Probably before you and Kagome were born." Ms. Higurashi smiled as she noticed Kuroki's obvious excitement. Her face was void of emotion but she was practiclly bouncing out of her sitting position. "Would you mind contacting her for me, please?" Ms. Higurashi laughed and nodded, walking over to the phone.

As the housewife talked on the phone animadetly, Granpa Higurashi decided that Kuroki was a demon.

"Well your half correct." She had started "I'm a half demon." Kagome and Grandpa gasped, making Kuroki smirk. "What? You've never seen one?" They both shook their heads and Kuroki laughed at their shooked up psyches.

"Well I am living proof. I'm a half demon."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi's sister, Kira,

was a strange woman.

With long navy hair and violet eyes, Kira led Kuroki down to her workshop.

"A half breed is able to use my fan?" She murmured, looking around the walls. There were plenty of fans all around, decorated in pretty pastel colors. Kuroki's eyes widened in awe at just how many this woman had crafted. There had to be at least one hundred and fifty on one wall alone!

"Y-yes ma'am. Lady Ai told me that someone from this time could teach me how to use it correctly."

'Well not exactly saying this era…' Kuroki thought sarcastically. Seriously would it have killed her to mention that she would be time traveling?!

Kira narrowed her eyes and picked up a fan that laid on a counter. Opening it and closing, Kuroki felt her demonic energy leak from her in dangerous waves. "Teach you? Why, the Piastumūn doesn't even belong to you, brat! I made that fan for Princess Daiyu of the Daimon Falcon Clan!"

Kuroki flinched and she wished her lord was there. He would somehow keep everyone civilized while talking. 'Maybe because he frowns the whole time.' Kuroki giggled in her mind and instantly sobered when Kira growled at her in a warning.

"I know it was for big sister, but when she got it she said it was useless and threw it away. I thought it was fine since she did not want it. Im sorry. I had no clue my action would offend you."

Kira blinked and sighed, hauling in her demonic energy. Turning to the small girl head on, she noticed Kuroki looked ready to cry. She sucked it up and stood, ready for punishment though like any child under the athourity of royalty would act. "It is quite alright. I had a feeling the heiress would not appreciate it. After all, Piatsumūn is a faliure. No wonder she could not use it, it's weak. Many faults flaw the design."

Kuroki stood up straighter and sniffled. Her attitude that surprised Kira, the mark of a proud young woman in the making, all but vanishing. Then she seemed to realize that Kuroki was still just a child. Descendant of royalty or not.

"So you can not teach me how to use the Piatsumūn?"

Kira stared at the child before her analyctically and nodded her head. "I suppose that I could teach you, but will I is the question."

Kuroki gulped and clutched the fan tightly.

"I shall travel through the well into your era in three days time. Be prepared to train."

* * *

Walking back to the Higurashi shrine by herself, humans kept giving Kuroki strange looks. She was use to it though, she didn't know that the reason wasn't because of her blood.

It was because of her clothes.

Sighing, she finally returned to the shrine when she saw a man that would always brighten her mood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Running up the steps to the shrine, the man looked down at her with a bored expression. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his leg and smiled.

"I was scared I would never see you again!" She cried out and she felt his hand on her head, musing her hair.

"That notion is quite idiotic, Kuroki."

Then the thought came to her. "Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know where we are?"

The demon lord said nothing as he turned away, expecting her to follow. They were walking back to the shrine that the well sat inside when Kuroki heard Kagome's voice.

"Kuroki-Chan!"

Turning around, Sesshomaru rose a brow at the human girl that called to the young one he somehow got tricked into protecting. Kuroki turned too and smiled warmly.

"Hello Kagome." She greeted and the one named Kagome pouted.

"Your leaving already?" Kuroki nodded and Kagome surprised the both by hugging her.

"Be safe!"

"Bye Kagome!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the sickening sweet seperation and picked up Kuroki when Kagome ran back inside her house while raindrops began to pour. Stepping inside and towards the well, Sesshomaru jumped and Kuroki squealed at the feel of falling again.

"What a bother."

* * *

In her dreams Kuroki saw a man.

No— a demon.

Long wavy black hair and striking red eyes. He looked down at Kuroki and smiled.

"Hello Dark Priestess."

Kuroki looked cautiously at the man but said hello. He held out his hand and beckoned her closer. "Come. I wish to see the half of Midoriko that was casted away."

Kuroki blinked and came closer. "Midoriko? Who is this you speak of?"

The demon held Kuroki's hand and looked off in wonder.

"Ah the priestess, Midoriko."

Kuroki's eyes widened as the demon's smile grew wistful with knowledge. Kuroki sat down and crossed her leg, a child waiting for a story telling. Like the human children do in the villages and the priestesses and monks would tell about their experiences of defeating demons.

"Midoriko was the creator of the Shikon no Tama. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel has the ability to enhance a demon's power one hundred fold." His red eyes glistened in wisps of want when he explained about the power that could have been possessed. The mere thought of something making her stronger so that her lord would approve of her made her giddy with excitement. Kuroki sat up straighter, wanting to cling to every detail this man had to say.

"But I heard stories of that jewel." Kuroki realized hoping she hadnt seemed rude to interrupt. Her sister would have been filled with disdain if she saw that. But the man just beckoned her to continue her point. Shyly, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and pondered over the conversation with a childlike curiosity. "They say the Priestess that was protecting the jewel died and the villagers cremated her along with the Shikon Jewel. Wouldn't it not exist anymore?"

His deep voice chuckled and Kuroki blushed in embarrasment. Did she say something crude?

"That maybe true but I have reason to believe that it's still lingering about."

Kuroki could feel this world slipping and she was being dragged back to conciousness. Wanting to know more about the strange man, she felt him let go of her hand.

"Wait? Why do you think this way? Who are you?"

The dream was away and her eyes opened to reality. Ah-Un was standing above her and she noticed she was breathing heavily. In her mind she heard a chuckle and the ten year old shivered.

'_You may call me_ Naraku.'

Later on that day, Kuroki waited anxiously for the arrival of Kira.

"She will not be here for another two days, Child. Come. Let us begin your schooling. You left it behind when you ran from your home."

Kuroki looked up at Ai. She had a cut on her cheek from blocking Sesshomaru from Kuroki's fall down the well, but other than that the woman was fine. Her green hair fell into her eyes and a warm smile graced her face.

"Schooling?"

"Why yes! You are the heiress to the southern lands!"

"But Im ten! Daiyu didn't have to start learning untill she was fourteen summers!" The girl cried, regretting to trust the woman. She was just so much like her mother that she felt a bit nostalgic.

Ai laughed and waved a hand. "Do not be vacuous! That is the age that you learn your political views! You have from now untill you are fourteen to learn mannerisms, defensive maneuvours, reading, sewing, serving tea and the ranks of your goverment! So much more but these are just the basics! Your half demon so you should catch up quickly."

Kuroki's jaw went slack and she looked towards Sesshomaru for help. The man easily ignored her for his own amusement, staring at the two with a glimmer in his cold golden eyes.

Ai clapped and stood, picking up her new student with a flourish and walking towards Ah-Un. Kuroki looked ready to cry when Ai pulled out two journals.

"Let's get started with reading and writing!"

* * *

On day two of the wait, Kuroki was stumbling from all of the miscellaneous objects that were stacked on her head.

"If you let anything fall that's a lap around the clearing!" Ai yelled stirring some stew she had fixed up from ingredients she got from the village up ahead. Kuroki whimpered and looked to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me! I beg of you! This is ridiculous." She cried and Sesshomaru felt that pound of amusment again. As if he wanted to laugh. To keep that feeling for a moment longer he rose a brow and a ghost of a smile graced his lip all but vanishing so quickly.

"Your right, Kuroki. One lap is ridiculous. You would not gain anything from that. Make it three."

Kuroki sobbed and Ai laughed. Sesshomaru almost slipped and chuckled.

Almost.

* * *

Finally the day came on which Kira, the woman who crafted Kuroki's fan, would arrive and teach her how to use the Piatsumūn correctly.

"Isn't this exciting Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

Kuroki giggled and sat by the man, resting her head against his arm to calm herself. Ai had ran off somewhere with Ah-Un to fetch Kuroki some new clothes. Jaken was temporarily unconcious from Sesshomaru throwing him across the clearing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and closed them, relaxing for just a split moment.

That ended quickly.

Kuroki jumped up and gasped before smiling at the new arrival.

"Kira!"

The woman jumped out of the well gracefully, her expression just as solemn as Lord Sesshomaru's. Bowing in respect, Kira's cold voice made Kuroki shiver slightly. "Good afternoon. Kuroki, you did not mention that your protection was under that of no other, Nobleman Sesshomaru." Turning towards the girl, Kuroki giggled and nodded shyly.

"Enough tea talk. Let us begin."


End file.
